That's When the Fun Begins
by DelenaSwan28
Summary: God knows they both deserve a little bit of fun.


_I was so happy about all these CS spoilers pics and I'm so over all this drama in the fandom, so I channeled both my frustrations and happiness and CS sexy kissing goodness into this smutfest lol idk._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Her bedroom is silent enough to hear the rolling waves crashing against the shore outside her new apartment, the soft candle light bathing them both in a soft golden glow.

It's just the two of them tonight, for the first time in what feels like forever, a moment to be alone, but of course, being the pirate that he is, and her will to never resist a challenge, their heated collision was now more of a slow burn, driving her insane, but still too much fun to resist, and god knows she deserves a little bit of fun.

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, her hand trembles when she feels the rough scrape of his stubble on her inner thigh. He chuckles when she shudders and heat rises to her cheeks as he presses soothing, yet teasing kisses on her sensitive skin.

"Go ahead, love." Her eyes dart down to see him watching her with dark blue, lust filled eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Touch yourself, Emma; show me how you please yourself."

She bites her lower lip hard to hold back a groan and finally allows her fingers to slip along her wet folds and spreads them for him. He licks his lips and devours her with his simple gaze, spiking the flaming desire inside her and raising her confidence.

She circles her clit, the pleasure jolting her hips up and closer to him, and revels in the way he growls her name, his fingers gripping her thigh for control. She raises her other hand to pinch and massage her sensitive nipple, and arches her back as sparks of pleasure course through her.

A low moan tears through her when she slides two fingers deep inside her slick, hot cunt, smirking when his fingers dig into her thigh and his thumb caresses closer to her core.

"Do you think of me, love?" His voice is rough and heated, makes shivers roll down her spine, and helpless to deny him, she nods.

She flicks her thumb across her clit and drags her fingers in and out quickly, as the pressure builds low in her belly.

"Gods, you're so bloody wet, Swan," he murmurs and nips her thigh lightly. His mouth so near where she desires and the sweet tinge of pain has her throwing her head back and pushing down onto her fingers, her walls fluttering as curses slip past her lips in breathy gasps.

"Would you like me to touch you, love? Do you want me to taste what I've done to you?" She pushes up on her arm to meet his eyes, slows her fingers to teasing touches and knows she looks like a wanton mess right now, but she doesn't care. "Yes, Killian, please."

His grin is sinful and he teases her at first, presses open mouthed kisses up her thigh and she whines, rolls her hips, and drops a hand into his hair to tug him to where she wants.

Abruptly, he pushes her thumb aside and runs a finger through her slick folds, guides her fingers to keep moving within her aching core as he begins to rub her clit ardently.

"_Fuck_," she gasps when his mouth ghosts closer to her heated center, his lips grazing just above where she's dripping wet, his breath hot on her skin, while his thumb moves over her clit in rough circles.

He stops his movements and tugs her closer, raises her thigh up and over his shoulder, closer to him and more open; her cheeks flush as he catches her gaze, ravenous and mischievous.

He presses his hook against her for balance and the cool metal makes her shiver. He stops her quickening digits and pulls them out of her aching cunt. She whines at the loss, glares at him, her heart beat fluttering when he gives her devilish grin in response.

"So needy for me, Swan," he says and then pulls her wet fingers into his mouth, sucking away her arousal with fervor. "Jesus Christ," she squeezes her breasts as she watches him twirl his tongue over her digits, teeth scraping down the skin.

"How long are you going to leave me hanging, damn it?" He laughs and kisses her hip, bites softly making her yelp.

"Patience, Emma, good things come to those who wait."

He glides his fingers up and down her slippery folds, not giving enough attention to anything important, teasing her again. She thrashes beneath him and tries to slip her fingers back to her aching core, her whole body was craving release, but he stops her hand with the curve of his hook, raising it up and back to her chest.

"I don't want to wait anymore, please, Killian," she finally begs, her whole body taut with tension, her pussy throbbing for his touch.

"What do you need, love?" She bites her lower lip as he gazes up at her, smirk still on his lips, eyes clouded with lust. "I need…._god_, I need you to touch me, please just—_fuck_," he pushes two fingers into her slick, hot cunt and she inhales sharply at the shocking pleasure after being denied too long.

"Bloody hell, Swan, you're gloriously beautiful like this," he mutters into her skin when she clenches and soaks his fingers, moans leaving her lips unabashedly.

His mouth closes over her clit, sucking and licking, fingers moving roughly in and out of her slick core. Her hips thrust up as the pressure builds, her skin shining with a light sheen of sweat.

"Oh god, Killian," she's panting and so close, whimpering at every insistent lick and thrust, the heel of her foot digging into his shoulder as the sensations reel through her, the flurry of magic swirling within reach.

It always seems to become heightened when she's close to climax, much to Killian's delight.

She slides her fingers into his soft, raven hair, tugging him closer, the feel of his scruff on her sensitive folds makes her shudder, and when his fingers brush that spot deep inside her while he sucks passionately on her little bundle of nerves, she falls apart, a spark of light encompassing them both.

She closes her eyes and a soft whisper of his name escapes her lips as she cums, trembling as pleasure wracks her body, a sudden crash followed by a gust of icy wind inside the room cooling her heated skin.

Her thighs trap his head between her legs and he doesn't stop, keeps moving as her cunt clenches wetly around his fingers, his tongue flicking lightly over her clit until she finally pushes him back, her skin too sensitive to touch.

She hears a wet pop and smacking lips and knows he's sucked his fingers clean; it makes another pang of arousal shoot up her spine.

He presses soft, butterfly kisses all the way up to her face as she catches her breath, cups her breast in his palm, glides his hook down the other's nipple. "You're stunning when you come for me, darling." She blushes despite herself and pulls his mouth closer to kiss him, the taste of her still on his tongue, and smiles when she feels him hard and wet at the tip against her thigh.

"I only broke the window this time." He laughs and kisses the tip of her nose, strokes the hair sticking to her face behind her ear affectionately. "Been practicing, Swan?" "A little," she says, grinning proudly.

She slips a hand down between them and strokes over his length, swallowing his groans with another kiss and tugging at his lower lip when he aims to slip inside her. "Not yet."

He quirks an eyebrow at her, until she pushes against his chest to roll them over, a smirk playing on her lips as she settles over his hips. "Your turn, Captain," she murmurs into his neck and presses hot, wet kisses down his chest and stomach, licks her lips at the sight of his hard cock, throbbing with need.

Her fingers circle the head teasingly, tracing the vein running down to the base. "Gods Emma, you'll drive me mad." She chuckles and slides lower down his legs, sees the confusion spread across his face as she lays her head against his thigh and doesn't touch his cock at all. "Emma, what…"

"Go ahead, Killian." She repeats his words back to him and watches as the understanding and heated arousal fills his eyes, his breathy pants giving her a thrill of control.

"Touch yourself," she says softly, scrapes her teeth over the sensitive skin of his thigh before soothing the spot with her tongue. "Fucking hell, love," he breathes and finally reaches down to grip his cock in his hand.

Emma bites her bottom lip in anticipation and shivers as another gust of cool wind blows in, but she's too enthralled in the view before her to care about fixing it.

Her belly clenches with desire as he strokes in steady movements, his blue eyes dark and devoted, and she smiles wickedly at him, loving his version of fun.


End file.
